The Finer Points of Dining
by sangheilitat117
Summary: Date night is a common staple for many in committed relationships. But most people's dinner dates don't cost hundreds of dollars. Weiss Schnee's dates do, apparently.


"Ruby, behave yourself!"

Ruby flinched at Weiss' hiss, desperately trying to re-pin the flower attached to her red satin dress. "I am!" she hissed back.

"You're supposed to fix your dress before we get to the restaurant, not during it."

Ruby gave up, removing the rose and tossing it off to the side half a second before the waiter appeared in front of them, dressed in a black suit.

"Your table is ready, Miss Schnee. Please follow me."

Weiss nodded and did so, taking Ruby's hand to make sure she followed and didn't get lost.

The restaurant was quite large. It was all one open, domed room, dim and lit only by candles. Statues and artwork decorated the walls and exquisite frescoes painted the ceiling. It felt more like a cathedral than a restaurant. The wait list was almost half a year, unless you knew the right people. And the cost of the food was what a poor man made in a year.

"Table for two," the waiter said, arriving at a small white table in front of a flowing fountain with a statue of an angel playing a harpsichord. The water ran down from her instrument. "Welcome to _The Elegance_."

"Thank you, and we'll require some time before we order, so please return then," Weiss instructed, making sure that a wide-eyed Ruby had managed to properly seat herself without making a mess.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

As large as the restaurant was, there was a good ten feet of space in between every table. It afforded a modest feeling of privacy, even intimacy. Weiss sighed, smiled, and sat herself down on the other side of the table from Ruby, smoothing out her silver gown.

"So uh… do we pick from menu or… ?"

"Of course Ruby. It's still a restaurant like any other. Well, not like any other, but you know what I mean."

Ruby nodded and skimmed the menu, her eyes widening. "Well I'll have the… uh… Weiss? I don't really recognize any of the food on this menu."

"That's because it's in Atlesian. But the menu is actually quite small. Do you want steak? Seafood? Pasta?"

"I guess… steak?"

"Alright, steak. I'll order for you, don't worry."

Ruby fidgeted visibly in her seat, scanning the people around her. They were all wealthy, all dressed to the nines. And quite a few of them were casting glances at Weiss, and then at her partner. She probably felt inadequate.

Weiss smiled and placed her hand over Ruby's own on the table. "Ruby. It's okay. Just ignore them and look at me. This is a date, we're supposed to be having a good time."

Her partner relaxed, smiling back. "Yeah, it's just… geez. These are the people you normally hang out with?"

"Not by choice," Weiss replied. "I'd much rather "hang out" with you. You're much more pleasant company."

Ruby smiled again. "Yeah. I guess when I said I wanted to try the fine dining experience, I didn't think it would be this fancy."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "You didn't expect fine dining to be… fancy?"

"Well yeah, I mean I've seen movies where they do it and all but, this is sort of different. It's weird to actually be here. There's so much pressure, just to eat some food."

Weiss grinned. "Well trust me, it's not just 'some food.' This restaurant has won hundreds of awards for the quality of the meals. The portions are a bit small, of course, but that's how things go with this sort of restaurant."

She squeezed Ruby's hand.

The waiter came and they ordered, or more accurately, Weiss ordered for them. A small orchestra began playing along one wall of the room, and the slow, mellow sound of echoing classical music filled the room. Weiss shut her eyes and played along in her head. She knew the notes to this one.

They talked for a while, about things inconsequential and small. Ruby visibly relaxed, her shoulders falling, her posture becoming less tense. She started giggling now and then. People still cast glances their way, but Weiss didn't care, and she was doing her best to make sure Ruby didn't either. But then, someone approached.

"Hello Weiss. What a surprise to see you here."

Weiss bristled and looked up. Standing at the table was Razial Draken, the son of a very affluent businessman and Atlesian councilmember. And, in the past, one of her suitors.

Weiss made a pointed show of placing her hand atop Ruby's and fake-smiled. "Hello Razial."

"Out for dinner? I'm sure you didn't have to wait long to get in, did you?"

"No, we didn't. My father knows the owner quite well."

The blonde-haired, tall, brooding heir chuckled. "I'm sure he does. Out with your lady friend? Where did you find her?"

The way he said 'her' made it sound like he was referring to a bug he had found in his food.

"This is Ruby Rose. She's from Vale. I met her at Beacon Academy."

"Ah, so she's a Huntress? Quite… charming."

"Quite. Now did you have anything important to say, or did you just came over to say hello?"

Razial smirked and swirled his champagne. "No, just saying hello since you were in the neighborhood. My manse is always open if you ever feel like visiting."

"I'm afraid I won't be," Weiss deadpanned. "If you hadn't noticed, Ruby and I are dating. I don't make visits to anyone if it's not business, and I'm not in the market for a suitor."

Another smirk. "Of course. Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind. Everyone does."

With that, he walked away. Weiss scowled. She looked back across the table, only to find Ruby grinning in the flickering candlelight.

"Really? That guy thought he had a shot?"

"Most do. One of my many suitors, I'm afraid. Father always wanted me to marry young. It's one of the reasons I left for Beacon. What, did you find him funny?"

"Nah, he just seemed like such a typical blowhard that I was trying not to laugh. Full of his own hot air."

Weiss grinned back. "You just described most of the people in this restaurant. It's one of the reasons I value your company so much. You're not like them."

"Aw, thanks."

Dinner came, and they ate. Ruby's plate consisted of two small steak medallions with a scallion sauce and a few roasted vegetables on the side. Weiss' was pan-seared fresh salmon with assorted trimmings. Weiss had to instruct Ruby about which fork and knife to use, but she caught on quick. Their meal was finished in a matter of minutes.

"So?" Weiss asked, wiping her mouth with a cloth.

"Um… I mean yeah, it was pretty great. Probably the best steak I've ever had. I just wish there was more than four bites of it…"

Weiss laughed. Of all things, that was what made her laugh. "Oh Ruby…"

Ruby stopped, halfway through raising her glass of water to her lips. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just so honest. It's refreshing, especially here."

Ruby grinned. "Well I'm glad I could liven the place up a little. You'd think this was a funeral home, not a restaurant."

Weiss smiled. She looked across the table at her partner, taking in the view. The slightly younger woman was practically glowing. Her brown-and-red hair was muted in the candlelight. Her lips, plump and lightly decorated with a gentle shade of red, seemed warm and exquisitely inviting. Her smile seemed like rays of sunshine in the dark, and her silver eyes sparkled as she gazed back.

"Is there… something in my teeth?"

"No," Weiss replied. "You look stunning, that's all."

Ruby blushed. "You don't look half bad yourself Princess. Your dress probably costs more than the meal."

"Oh, it does."

Ruby grinned and looked at her sideways. "I bet you taste a hundred times better than the meal though."

Now it was Weiss' turn to blush. "Oh hush. You can find out later."

The waiter came and collected their plates shortly after while her and Ruby made small talk. He left Weiss with the bill. Ruby looked at it and nearly spat out her water.

"$700!? For that?"

"Welcome to fine dining Ruby," Weiss chuckled as she used her scroll to direct deposit the money to the restaurant's account. "Now come on. I'm starting to realize I don't like this place as much as I used to."

Outside it was cold and bitter. As it usually was in Atlas. Weiss wrapped her white-furred winter coat around herself while Ruby did the same with her own. It was made of bear fur, and had been quite expensive. A birthday gift from Weiss last year, in fact, and a necessity since they were traveling to the frigid plains and mountains of Atlas more and more often.

Once in the back seat of Weiss' self-driving, inordinately expensive car, they made small talk for a few minutes before their lips inevitably found their way together. And then, Ruby made good on her intention to find out which tasted better: Weiss, or the meal.

The silver sports car drove itself along the winding mountain paths on the way back to Weiss' ancestral home, through blurring snowfall and darkness. Weiss shuddered and moaned, Ruby's head buried under her dress and in between her legs. Her inner thighs were marked with love bites and red marks. She was seconds from climaxing when suddenly, Ruby stopped, lifting her head. Her lips and the area around her mouth was slick with her partner's juices. A few odd grey pubic hairs stuck to her lips and Weiss had to fight the urge to brush them away, even if the sight was incredibly erotic.

"W-What did you stop for, you d-dolt?" Weiss panted, hands digging into the plush leather of her seat. Her orgasm was receding. She hated that feeling.

"So yeah, you're way better than the meal. But uh, Weiss? Can we grab burgers?"

* * *

 **I wouldn't say that I'm back, but I might post more one-shots like this every now and then. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
